Not Another Sakura X-over
by imaginesakura
Summary: Various shorts where Haruno Sakura somehow ends up in other worlds. Chapter 2-Harry Potter 'She told herself that she wouldn't get involved, even as she is reminded of her own childhood. This is not her world. But when he turns his face and his beautiful emerald meet her own dulled green, she's reminded of a small blonde boy with large cerulean orbs and a similar look in his eyes'
1. Teenwolf I

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TEENWOLF.

.

.

.

When Sakura finally comes to, she is greeted by a sharp pounding in her temples that reverberates across her skull. Letting out a moan of pain, she tries squeezing her eyes shut, cradling her head in her hands as she lies curled into herself, and rubs at her temples, trying to soothe the pain and make it go away.

She doesn't know how long she lays there, but when the pain finally recedes and she opens her eyes, it is to take in the darkening sky above her.

 _Sunset_. Her mind supplies.

Bracing herself on her arms, she winces at the hot pain that shoots along her limbs but chooses to ignore it, and manages to stand on wobbly legs. As she does, a cool wind blows through the clearing, causing bumps to rise on her bare skin. Standing up, she rubs her hands up and down her arms for warmth and looks around.

Tall trees surround her and she realises she has been standing on rough white ground. Walking to the edge, she attempts to hop off as carefully as she can, but it only increases the burning pain that ignites throughout her body, colouring her vision with black and white spots.

Once the burning has doused slightly, she picks a direction to go and begins to walk.

She doesn't know how long she travels but by the time she exits the woods and finds some sort of road, the full moon has risen high in the sky, illuminating her path. Glancing left and right, she decides to follow the road right when two very bright lights start moving towards her.

Her body stiffens and her stance shifts despite its cries for relief. Bringing her good hand up to shield her eyes, she stumbles back slightly unsure of what the lights are coming from. Noticing the person/thing/lights slowing down to a stop approximately fifteen meters from her, she watches as a slim figure exits the moving carriage, and moves towards her, his silhouette a stark contrast to the bright lights outlining him.

"Hey, hey I'm just here to help." The figure/boy says in a somewhat reassuring yet excited and nervous tone while moving his arms about in what she thinks is supposed to be a non-threatening manner.

He receives no response.

"Ohmygod, I can't believe this is happening! I never expected to actually find anyone tonight let alone a naked girl covered in dirt. Scott is never going to believe this! Wait that's red, is that… is that blood on you? Are you alright? Do you need a doctor? I'll call a doctor. No wait, I'll just take you to the hospital its faster and I'll call my dad, he's the sheriff- you know works in-"

She zones out as he continues to ramble about random people and an image of a blonde boy with bright blue eyes and an orange jacket flashes across her mind before her head begins to throb again. The pain dancing over her head and darkening her sight.

Raising her hands to press against her temples she whimpers in pain and doesn't realise she's gotten the attention of the boy again until he's moving towards her with a jacket to cover her, a fierce blush overtaking his face as he tries to look anywhere but at her. She allows him to wrap it around her gently yet hesitantly as if he doesn't know if he should touch her.

"Here, hop in the car and I'll take you to the hospital." He says leading her to the moving carriage made out of metal she assumes is the 'car'.

"Where are we?" She asks in a tired voice as she's led away, the words strange on her tongue.

"Beacon Hills, California." The boy answers with a pop, helping her into the car. The girl tries to recall a place called Beacon Hills or California but nothing comes to mind.

The pain in her arm begins to throb again and she clutches it tighter to herself as she tries to get comfortable with only his button up shirt on to cover her. She watches as he closes her door and moves around to the other side and jumps in before strapping himself with a belt. She looks for a belt for herself but decides against it when her arm protests at the movement.

A rumbling sound coming from the car surprises her and she jerks forward as they begin to move. He looks at her and how she's holding her arm and asks, "You still alright?"

She nods in response and turns to observe the unfamiliar objects in the car before looking outside the glass window to take in the familiar sight of trees flashing by her. A silence fills the space and she can feel her eyes closing in exhaustion when the boy starts speaking again.

"My name's Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski. What about you?"

"What about me?" She parrots drowsily.

"What's your name?"

"Oh… my name… I don't know. I don't… remember." She says before falling out of consciousness.

.

.

.

" _Sakura-neechan! Sakura-neechan wake up! We have to get ready for the festival!"_

" _Agh…" Sakura groans as she's pulled unceremoniously from her bed._

" _Tsubaki, the festival doesn't start 'til this afternoon." She says turning on the floor and reaching her arm up to grab her pillow off the bed and cover her face. "Wake me up at midday…"_

" _But nee-chan..." Tsubaki whines. "It's already 11 and you promised we'd make our lanterns together this morning before we go and that we'd do our hair together and get dressed in yukata together."_

 _Sakura lifts the pillow from on her face and peeks out at her red-haired cousin who was wearing the most adorable pout._

" _You've been spending too much time with Ino." Sakura states then rolls her eyes when she notices how the red head folds her arms and cocks out her hip while wrinkling her nose in distaste._

 _Definitely too much time with Ino._

" _I'll sit on you." Tsubaki threatens, causing Sakura to lift an eyebrow at her before she turns around and closes her eyes to feign sleep._

 _Listening to the minute sound of fabric shifting and light footsteps Sakura choses the exact moment her cousin is about to sit on her to roll to the side. Hearing the thump of her landing on the floor, Sakura begin to cackle in an unlady-like manner while Tsubaki lets out a loud "SAKURA-NEECHAN—"_

" _Okay, okay, I'm up! I'm up!" Sakura laughs picking the small, pouting seven-year old up under her arm and leaving her room all the while smiling._

.

.

.

Emerald eyes open and close with a wince as bright lights flashed overhead. Voices speak over her at a fast pace but she was too tired to discern them.

She feels so tired.

The feel of someone tugging on her arm, has her letting out a cry of pain as she jerks away from them, using more strength then she thought she had left. The bed she is on finally stops moving but her eyes continue to roam sluggishly as she takes in the small white room that smells familiar.

 _Hospital._ The stray thought enters her mind like a scent on the wind you are unable to hold.

The tanned face of a middle-aged woman appears above her and starts speaking to her and asking questions but she cannot find it in herself to answer anything.

She is so tired, when her eyes begin to grow heavy she doesn't fight it, instead, she lets them fall closed as she descends into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

Adjusting the bed of Beacon Hills' Hospital's mysterious patient, Melissa McCall takes the clip board from the end of the bed and jots down the latest readings from the monitor before leaving the room quietly. Nodding at the officer stationed at the door, she turns to face the Sheriff.

"Melissa." He greets her with a tired smile. His exhaustion is apparent in the dark marks that circle his eyes, and the way his face appears more haggard, as if he has aged overnight. "How's she holding up?"

"She'll pull through." Melissa says looking back through the window. "She was badly injured. Fractured foot, sprained wrist, a clean break in her left arm, two stab wounds and a minor head injury."

"Gods, how did she walk on that let alone survive it. She's just a kid our boys' age." The sheriff says quietly, the concern of a parent in his tone.

"Stiles said he found her on the road leading from the reserve, naked and bloody. Said she didn't even know her name."

"It's possible, though she woke up when we were moving her to this room from the ER and she might have said her name was 'Sakura'."

The sheriff looked at her with interest at that. "I'm not 100% sure, there was still a lot of morphine in her system at that time."

The sheriff nods his head in understanding. "Anything else I should know?"

"Yeah but it's not pretty. She has scars. Quite a few of them. And scans from her arms and legs show stress from previous breaks that have been healed."

"Well okay." The sheriff sighs, rubbing at his brow. "Will you let me know when she wakes up? This case already sounds like it's going to be some nasty business."

"Of course. As soon as she wakes or if anything changes, you'll be the first to know."

.

.

.

" _Tell me where Uzumaki Naruto is."_

 _Sakura sways slightly on her feet before looking up into the purple ringed eyes of the leader of Akatsuki._

" _No." She says with a strength in her voice that doesn't match her broken body._

" _You will die." He states flatly, causing images to flash through her mind._

 _Shizune, her still body cradled in Ino's arms._

 _Kakashi bloodied and buried upright in rubble, eyes half open and looking at the sky._

 _The crushed bodies of her parents in their own home._

 _A small girl with red hair, running towards her and reaching and reaching and reaching but never touching before they are separated by the same jutsu that reduced the village to dust._

" _I have nothing left to live for." She says, an emptiness filling her chest and tears burning behind her eyes before a familiar anger courses through her body._

 _Pushing chakra to her feet for speed and fist for strength she charges again at the man who took and took and took everything from her._

 _Ignoring the pain from her broken arm and wrist and fractured foot as they dance around each other, her anger and frustration only grow as he continues to dodge her feeble attacks, before dissipating when he performs a quick turn and kicks her into one of the few remaining buildings on the outskirts of the village._

 _Pain spreads across her back as she makes contact with the first wall only to break through and hit the next, coughing up blood as she stops. Before she can even recover, black and red fills her vision and a familiar sharp piercing sensation in her side has her crying out in pain and more red coating her form._

 _Blood dribbles down her chin but she grits her teeth, wraps her one good hand around the black rod to pull it out, only to be stopped by another rod piercing her just above her collar bone._

" _Aghhhh!" Her cry echoes around the room before turning into harsh breathes._

 _Unable to move her body that's been pinned to the wall, Sakura looks up at the sound of receding footsteps and watches as Pein walks away from her with black and white spots dancing across her vision._

 _Anger begins to boil in her gut._

 _At the Akatsuki for destroying her home and family but mostly at herself. She curses at how weak she is. She thought she'd grown stronger while Naruto was away but she was still so useless._

 _Throwing her head back against the wall in frustration, the kunoichi tries to pull herself off the rods only for her vision to go momentarily black from the pain ricocheting throughout her body._

 _Hearing a loud thud, she pushes her eyes open to inspect the sound only to feel a bitter and slightly hysterical laugh rise in her throat at the sight. On the floor beside her legs was a Shinigami mask soaking in the pool of crimson._

 _If that wasn't a sign of her untimely death, then Sakura didn't know what was._

 _Tears finally begin to fall freely down her face as she thinks about all of the people she'd lost that day. She wished she had been strong enough to protect them, to protect her home. But she wasn't, and now here she stood, waiting for death to take her. She couldn't help but think with some relief though, that at least she would see those she lost again soon._

 _Her thoughts were abruptly cut off however, when a wisp of white silk flutters across her vision._

 _Slowly looking up, Sakura's heart begins to thud rapidly as a large figure with long white hair stands before her holding a katana. Blinking to clear the tears disrupting her vision, Sakura notices he has two red marks on his forehead above his glowing golden eyes which sit between two short horns._

 _Looking at the Shinigami, because it could only be a Shinigami, Sakura accepts that she will finally be leaving this world. Lowering her eyes to the sword in his hand she cannot find it in herself to care if that is the case any longer._

" _Do you wish to save them?" A voice whispers in the back of her head._

" _Yes." She answers without hesitation._

" _There will be a price." The voice responds, causing a shiver to run down her spine._

 _Sakura thinks she must be hallucinating, but it doesn't matter to her. Let it be a dream, she thinks, as memories of her dead family and friends flash across her mind._

 _Her parents bickering at the dinner table while her cousin who was more like a sister to her, shares secret smiles with her._

 _Kakashi-sensei perched in a tree, Jiraiya's newest perverted novel in his hand._

 _Shizune scolding Tsunade-shishou and then winking at Sakura as she hides their Hokage's sake._

 _Their faces, voices and laughter bring a small smile to her face._

" _Anything." Her voice sounding as broken as her body. "Anything. Just please save them."_

 _The kunoichi watches as the Shinigami raises his katana but closes her eyes when he points it in her direction. There is a moment, where it seems as if time stops and she feels at peace with herself, but the illusion is broken when excruciating pain engulfs her body and her eyes fly open as a silent scream tries to leave her throat._

 _White begins to fill her vision but she cannot help but look down at the katana now piercing her stomach. Black seals and blue chakra run from the Shinigami's hand along the blade until it reaches a black seal forming on Sakura's own stomach._

 _Bursts of pain and heat run through her body before she can no longer take it and blackness fills her vision. A voice whispers once more in her head before she loses consciousness._

 _Villagers watch on as green streaks of light begin to shoot across the darkening sky of Konoha and return to their owner's bodies._

 _Later that night, a group of shinobi in search of their nakama will follow her scent trail to the outskirts of their village where the abandoned compound of the Uzumaki clan once stood. There they will find a floor matted with a pool of crimson blood and a Shinigami mask grinning up at them under a full moon._

" _Protect the balance."_

.

.

.

Emerald eyes snap open and Sakura wakes with a jolt, eyes shifting wearily side to side as she takes in the room. An incessant beeping sound begins to take over her hearing, increasing in pace like a drum rhythm getting faster and faster with the beating of her heart.

 _Where am I?_

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Harry Potter I

Just like Magic

Chapter One

.

.

.

She told herself that she wouldn't get involved, even as she is reminded of her own childhood.

This is not her world.

But when he turns his face and his beautiful emerald meet her own dulled green, she's reminded of a small blonde boy with large cerulean orbs and a similar look in his eyes. And before she knows it, she is staring down a small bunch of snot-nosed children, sneers replaced with looks of fear as she levels them with her own infamous glare and the small spike of killing intent she hadn't realized she was releasing.

"Leave."

The word barely leaves her lips before the children are crying out as they run away. She thinks maybe she should feel guilty for going overboard as the slight smell of urine reaches her nose, but the memory of a small boy being sneered at and mistreated for no reason of his own comes back and she cannot bring herself to care.

Slight shuffling pulls her attention back to the boy, and she finds herself relaxing slightly when she looks down at him, having been pushed on the ground. Pulling her chakra in so it is once again tightly bound, she meets his bright curious eyes with her own.

Kneeling down, she moves to help him up, noticing his flinch at her contact, she slows her movements as she gently brushes the dirt off his frame once he's standing.

Standing, she brushes herself off, then makes her way to his bag which has been tossed aside. Picking it off the floor, she hands it back to him.

"Are you well?" She speaks slowly and carefully, the words still unfamiliar on her tongue from lack of use.

The words of her shishou surfaces from her memory of the day Tsunade told her she would have to learn the foreign language.

" _You never know, Sakura, it might just save your life one day."_

Sakura had brushed them off as a joke, but learned the language anyway out of respect for her mentor. She wondered now if Tsunade was laughing at her from beyond her grave.

Pushing the painful thought aside she watches the boy nod with surprise written on his features.

"Y-yes. Thank you miss."

The green-eyed boy spoke so quietly she wasn't sure that if she wasn't a shinobi she would have heard him.

"Good."

An uncomfortable silence settles around them and Sakura cannot help but wonder when she had become this unaccustomed to small children. She remembers treating plenty of sick children at the hospital who came in with colds and broken bones, scraped elbows and grazed knees from training or playing in the park and market place in Konoha.

Her eyes take on a faraway look as she remembers a happier life in a different time and different world. When the home she loved still stood strong and the people she loved still breathed.

"My name's Harry. Harry potter." He says, breaking Sakura from her painful thoughts and giving a small, unsure smile while shifting from foot to foot.

Sakura takes in the features of the little boy she helped in less than a second. His clothes are several sizes too big, his shoes too small and too worn, and his wrists too skinny. Her gaze is then drawn once again to his bright green eyes hidden behind his cracked glasses.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter, my name is Sakura Haruno."

Her lips also lift into some semblance of a smile, the action has become as unfamiliar to her as the words on her tongue, but she tries anyway, for Harry's sake. She knows an abused child when she saw one. The worn-out look from his clothing and the way he flinched away from contact. And the sadness that never seems to leave his eyes, making them appear older.

"I will walk you to your home." Sakura says quietly but in a tone, that leaves little room for argument.

The boy, Harry, looks at her as if considering something, and Sakura thinks for a second he might actually try to refuse, but he just nods and turns in the direction she assumes his house is.

They are silence most of the way, only the sound of Harry's footsteps and the rustling of his bag and clothes between them until they reach the road his house is on. Sakura takes in the neatly cut green grass and trimmed gardens of all the houses along the street. Their structures so similar that if it weren't for their allotted numbers, someone unfamiliar could easily mistake them for each other. Though, compared to other houses she has seen in the city, they look well off.

Which begs to question why this little boy looks the way he does?

"Every day are you hurt by others?" Sakura asks, not sure if she has worded her question right. She may have been familiar with the language when she arrived, but two months is very little time to actually become fluent when you have next to no one to talk to.

Harry glances up at her warily but she can also see the sadness in his eyes, too old for someone his age in this world.

"Sometimes, they leave me alone." Harry says, stopping in what she assumes is the front of his house. "They usually only bother me at school. But it's alright, I'm used to it I suppose."

Sakura knows what it's like to be picked on every day, to feel like you don't belong and aren't good enough. She grew up feeling as if she was never good enough, the words of her tormentors constantly whispered in her head as she looked at herself in the mirror every morning and every night.

 _Forehead girl._

 _Cry baby._

 _Freak._

Looking at the small boy in front of her she wants to tell him that it's not alright, that no child should be treated that way. But instead she just nods.

"I am sorry." Sakura says sincerely.

She thinks of Naruto and his childhood and this boy who is experiencing similar things he once had. Her heart aches for him. She wants to help this boy who reminds her so much of her blonde teammate, but she knows she is in no position to do so.

Catching a slight movement in the front window of the house, Sakura is able to make out a feminine figure watching them through the curtain. Looking back at the boy next to her, she places her palm on his dark hair, glad that he doesn't flinch or move away, and ruffles it gently.

"Be strong, Harry Potter." She says before dropping her hand. "Goodbye."

Harry looks up at the older girl slightly puzzled, but thankful for her kindness.

"Goodbye…" He whispers, watching her walk away and wondering if they will ever meet again.

.

.

.

This is a shorter chapter, but I do have some drabbles already for a follow up that I will post in the future. Let me know what you think :)


End file.
